Destruction of the Hometree
The Destruction of The Hometree was a major battle on Pandora that occurred on August 20, 2154. It was an attempt by the Resources Development Administration to force the Omaticaya Clan from their settlement at Hometree, which resulted in its destruction. Prologue Following the destruction of the Tree of Voices, which Jake Sully's Avatar form attempted to halt by destroying the cameras of an RDA bulldozer, Jake's human form was apprehended by Miles Quaritch at his relay module in the Hallelujah Mountains and brought back to Hell's Gate along with the rest of the personnel there. Despite Dr. Grace Augustine's attempt to explain the biological importance of the Tree to both Quaritch and RDA administrator Parker Selfridge, the latter authorized an operation to forcibly remove the Omaticaya from Hometree after witnessing a video log in which a disheartened Jake bluntly asserted that negotiations would lead nowhere. Colonel Quaritch launched a massive fleet of Samson and Scorpion aircraft, along with his Dragon Assault Ship, towards Hometree. At Hell's Gate, Grace and Jake managed to convince Selfridge to give them a chance to talk the Omaticaya out, rather than allowing a massacre that would look very bad for the RDA's record back on Earth. Selfridge reluctantly agreed, granting the pair one hour in their Avatars to persuade the Na'vi. Unfortunately, when Jake warned the clan of the coming assault, and chose to admit to them that he was assigned to gather intel on the clan for the RDA and persuade them to leave , the clan was enraged. Neytiri fled in anger, and Eytukan ordered both Jake and Grace to be bound. RDA Forces Strike Hometree As Eytukan and the other Omaticaya bound Jake and Grace, the RDA fleet arrived at Hometree. Despite repeated warnings from the two captives to flee into the woods, Tsu'tey ordered the Omaticaya warriors to stand their ground, and Eytukan told him to take his Ikran Makto into the tree and attack the human fleet from above. Quaritch, seeing the captive Avatars, declared that diplomacy had failed, and ordered the gunships to fire gas rounds into the settlement. In spite of the gas attack, the Omaticaya, determined not to abandoned their home, stood their ground, and opened fire on the RDA fleet with bows and arrows, to no effect. A bemused Quaritch ordered the fleet to switch to incendiary rounds and then to open fire, causing immense damage to the settlement and killing many Na'vi. Eytukan, realizing that his warriors stood no chance against the human weaponry, ordered everyone to flee into the woods. Although the Omaticaya were already fleeing, Quaritch, apparently wanting to send some kind of a message, then ordered the fleet to switch to high-explosive missiles, and then target the outer columns of the tree, recalling the information that Jake had provided to him regarding the tree's structure months earlier. With his order, "bring it down," Hometree was bombarded with an immense amount of firepower, destroying many of its outer columns and killing scores of Omaticaya, as well as impaling Eytukan on a shard of wood. Jake and Grace, still bound after being left behind as outcasts, were freed by Mo'at, who begged him to help the clan. As the firing commenced, a disgusted Trudy Chacon broke formation and disengaged, claiming that she "didn't sign up" for such activities. Nonetheless, the Hometree, having sustained enormous structural damage, faltered and then collapsed, killing yet more Na'vi as it did so, with some Ikran Makto led by Tsu'tey departing from its branches just in time. The surviving Omaticaya watched in disbelief and despair. Neytiri wept as Eytukan gave her his bow and told her to protect the people, before succumbing to his wounds. Meanwhile, a satisfied Quaritch commended the fleet for its work, then ordered them back to Hell's Gate, where the science team watched the destruction in horror, and an unsettled Parker Selfridge ordered the security personnel to sever the link to Jake and Grace's Avatars. Despite Norm Spellman's attempt to stop them, both links were severed. Jake's Avatar, told to leave and never come back by an inconsolable Neytiri, as well as Grace's, who was fleeing with Mo'at, both collapsed. Aftermath Following the battle, the now homeless Omaticaya Clan fled to the Tree of Souls, which was now their only refuge. Jake, Grace and Norm were all placed in detention at Hell's Gate, but were freed by Trudy Chacon, who flew them to the Hallelujah Mountains. There, they retrieved an Avatar relay module before setting down near the Tree of Souls. Dr. Augustine was mortally wounded in the escape, and despite Sully's attempt to save her through a consciousness transfer after becoming Toruk Makto and regaining the Omaticaya's trust, she died. Sully then began gathering a massive Na'vi force, leading to the Assault on the Tree of Souls and the RDA's defeat and expulsion from Pandora. de:Zerstörung des Heimatbaums pl:Zniszczenie Drzewa-Domu Category:Events Category:Avatar